<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Geoff the Killer by Following_Avian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464754">Geoff the Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Following_Avian/pseuds/Following_Avian'>Following_Avian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Following_Avian/pseuds/Following_Avian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff the Killer orign story<br/>(stupid joke story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Geoff the Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was made as a joke back in October of 2019, I tried writing the worst creepypasta story ever after coming up with the joke character Geoff the Killer.<br/>All the typos ate 100% genuine, I am very bad at typing and chose to leave all of them in to add into the experience.<br/>Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geoff was a normal guy who livd on the united states of america, he was 12 nd he liked listening to epic dubstep music, bu no one underrstood him because of that and then everyone statted bullying him</p><p>Geoff was very sad that everyone bulliedded him all the time and decided that he was gonna be really angry toewards everyone, so when he was in dinner Geoff said to his dad:</p><p>-Dad you suck &gt;:(</p><p>And then his dad said:</p><p>-Woah there son, sorry, but your epic dubstep music still suck s lol</p><p>Geoff: "Fr*ck you dad"</p><p>And then his mom just stood there in the corner similing because she also didn't like Geoff and also bullied him for liking epic dubstep.</p><p>THen anothe r day Geoff went to scjool and he was bullid again even by his teavher bcause he was listenig to dubstep (its epic music btw), so he got angry and scremed at everyone and he had a knife in his pocket and murdered eveyone in the classroom. Then he went outside and kileld everyone in the school and he was now insade and had a very big smile. He went home and killed his dad but not his mom because his mom was secretly a killer too so they became friends and murdered the neighbour.</p><p>Geoff and his mom were friends now and then Geoff had this very epic idea</p><p>Geoff: Mom, what if we kill the other creepypastas?</p><p>Mom: Yes son that is a good idea ww shoudl kill Jeff the Killer first</p><p>So then they çleft and went to kill Jeff the Killer. They had an epic fight and Geoff played epic dubstep music in the background, and then Goff and his mom won the figth and were happy for the rest of their life, the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>